The League Of Legends
by San Goku ssj God
Summary: Hell's gate is open. A war of gods is started. The dimensions are in danger. so now they are fighting to save the dimensions. So they are preparing to make a council of guardians. The gods know that only they can save the dimensions. but first the gods must win. Beacause if they don't win then we all will fall into a big danger.
1. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

**Hi everyone. I am new in this website and this is my first story. so i hope you all will like it. And try to go easy on me.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

**[Disclaimer : I don't own any character of my story.]**

* * *

The Asgurd. A beautiful place to live for the gods. Odin and his son Thor live there. They don't know what kind of darkness is going to touch their sky. A nightmare is falling. A powerful being is about to come to destroy everything. No one is ready to face that powerful being.

"Ha ha hah! Finally we found the way to get ourselves out from hell. Said the evil god Hades.

Hells gate is open. The bad gods are trying to attack Asgurd.

_**[Thor's room]**_

"Something bad is going to happen." Said Thor.

"What's Thor? What are you talking about? Asked his mother.

"Mother go tell father to get prepare." Said Thor as he walk toward to the room of war army.

Suddenly the sky started to torn apart and a giant fair stones started to fall.

'As I thought, they some how manage to get themselves out from hell. The gate of hell is open' Thor said to his mind.

In the hell Hades was trying to go with his full force.

"Let's go and destroy the Asgurd."

Thor and his father Odin was trying to defend their home Asgurd. But for how long. Because a huge number of armies are falling down from the sky. Then Thor realized that it was Hades's work. He opened the gate of hell.

"Father its Hades. He did all this. He opened the gate of hell." Said Thor as he killed an army of Hades.

"But how, how did he manage to open the gate of hell?" Asked Odin.

"No idea father. But the armies, they are to much strong and fast." Said Thor as he killed another army of Hades.

Then Thor and his father Odin raised their hand up took the thunder energy and threw it in the big hole of hell up in the sky. But that didn't work much. Someone absorbed the attack. The place where they attacked is full of smoke. In the smoke a human shaped shadow was standing. Thor and Odin flew towards it. When the smoke got away Thor and his father Odin became surprised. It was Hades he was very strong. They were so scared that their face was like they have seen a ghost.

"Told you father it was Hades." Said Thor with anger.

"What happen Odin don't you realize my face?" Asked Hades with a smile in his face. Then Hades started to attack Odin. Thor tried to stop him but Hades was too fast that he couldn't see his attack. Hades was too strong that two gods are not enough to take him down. Odin started to make a bow with his thunder powers.

* * *

Meanwhile Thor is fighting with Hades. Thor tried to attack Hades with hammer but Hades reversed it by catching it. Then Thor called his hammer but Hades was too strong that the hammer couldn't go back to Thor's hand. Suddenly Hades threw the hammer toward Thor. The hammer shot Thor very badly that he fell down up from the sky. Odin saw it bat he couldn't do anything. Because he was busy to make the bow. Now Hades is walking toward Odin.

"Don't even think about killing me." Said Hades as he tried to attack his but just the time of attacking a large thunder shot Hades and he fell down on the ground.

"Who did that show yourself." Said Hades with anger.

"Hades go back where you came from." Said a voice.

"Who are you? Show me your face." Said Hades with anger.

Then a two human shaped shadow fall on Hades's face. Then Hades realized that it was Zeus and Poseidon. Hades became afraid.

"Why you two came here?" asked Hades with fear.

"To welcome you Hades." Replied Poseidon and punched in to the stomach of Hades and he flew toward the gate of hell. When he reached the gate of hell he stood their and said "see you next time Zeus. You all will suffer."

Just that time Odin put a thunder arrow in the bow, stretched the rope and released the arrow. The arrow flew very fast to ward Hades. Zeus and Poseidon felt its energy. The arrow shot Hades and he fell down under the hell.

"Go to hell, devil." Said Odin with anger.

Seeing it the armies became afraid and got into hell. The gate of hell is started to close.

"Good job Odin." Said Poseidon.

"I know but my son where is he." Said Odin and started find Thor.

Odin found Thor but he was seriously wounded. Odin took Thor inside the castle. Then Zeus and Poseidon called Isis and Ra. They are the Egyptian god.

"Isis come to Asgurd. We have something important to tell you." Said Zeus to Isis by using teleporting power.

"Come quick to the Asgurd Ra. We have to talk. Said Poseidon.

"For why?" Asked Ra.

"To arrange a meeting." Replied Poseidon.

* * *

After sometimes later Ra and Isis reached Asgurd and entered the castle. There they see Zeus, Odin, Poseidon and Thor were sitting on the chair in front of a huge table.

"Sit down Isis and Ra. Long time no see." Said Odin.

"You are right Odin. After that burning battle we became very busy for planet earth." Said Isis.

"Okay tell me why we are here?" asked Ra.

"The fact is, Hades managed to come back from hell. When he came he started to fight with us. Many of our armies died. My son got hurt by his own hammer and I was in great danger but Zeus and Poseidon saved my life." Said Odin with upset.

"How could this be possible. 100 years ago we fought with them in several dimensions." Said Ra.

"Yes, and we beat them too. Then we threw them into the hell and caged them inside forever." Said Isis.

"And for that battle we destroyed many blocks." Said Thor.

"Now there are only six blocks remaining." Said Odin.

"And we have to protect them. If we don't then every dimension will be destroyed." Said Thor.

"Yes, because they already opened the gate of hell so they can open the gate of the blocks. And if they succeed then everything will be finished." Said Poseidon.

"Then what should we do?" asked Isis.

"We have to protect the dimensions." Replied Thor.

"We cannot protect every dimensions. Because there are uncountable dimensions." Said Ra.

""I have an idea." Said Zeus.

"What is your idea?" Asked Poseidon.

"We will protect the blocks in order to protect the dimensions. And we will make our own guardians to protect the dimensions." Said Zeus.

"If we protect the blocks then we don't need any guardians." Said Thor.

"They became strong Thor, they can beat us to take our blocks." Said Zeus.

"I understand." Said Thor.

"Then what are we waiting for let's do it." Said Ra.

"But what about the alpha dimensions?" asked Isis.

"The creator will. He is the most strongest. Because no evil can enter into it. It takes lots of powers." Replied Odin.

Suddenly the sky started to open up. Zeus and the other gods came out from the castle.

"Father look, its him again." Said Thor as looked up in the sky.

Then Hades came out from hell.

"Listen, you may have won this time but you won't win every time. I will come back again and I will take you all down." Said Hades.

"You cannot beat us all Hades. We are six and you are one." Said Isis.

"Don't worry I have powerful friends." Said Hades.

"Your challenge is taken. We will fight with you. But there is another thing." Said Zeus.

"What do you want from me?" asked Hades.

"If we win, you will never come to our place." asked Zeus with anger.

"Okay, but if we win than you will never come to Asgurd again. And everything of you will be ours." Replied Hades. Then Hades got into the hell and closed the door of hell.

"What did you done Zeus. You took us all in danger." Said Isis.

"Then what can I do. Listen if we win then everyone will be free." Said Zeus with anger.

"Zeus is right." Said Thor.

"But if we not win?" asked Poseidon.

"Then we will die trying." Said Odin.

* * *

**Talking about war. What will happen to the gods next time. They win or they don't.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : War of the Gods Part 1

**Hi! This is my second chapter of the story. I hope you all will enjoy it. And please be patient because all the character**

** of DBZ will come.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Chapter 2 : War of the Gods Part 1**

**[Disclaimer : I don't own any character of my story.]**

* * *

War never ends. Human dies. Animal dies, all living things fall into danger. War never solves anything. It just gives tears and death. But war don't stop it just go on. Now a days it became important to everyone. Even gods fight with each other. But it is very difficult for gods to fight. Because they want peace. Today is the day for a war a war that can stop fighting and bring peace to everybody. This time it is very important.

"Listen up men, we have to do what we should not do. But for our children and for our wife we should do it. So tell me that are you all ready?" asked Thor screamingly. The armies started to scream "YEAH."

"Today is the day we all will never forget. We have to beat every single one of them in order to win for good." Said Odin to a huge number of armies and large weird animals.

Today every one's life is on the line. Today is the day to prove that who is the strongest. Bad gods or the good gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Isis, Ra has come to the Asgurd with their huge armies and weird animals.

"Ready to finish what we have started?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, let's go and show them that we are the best." Replied Odin.

"I am a bit nervous about Hades. He told that he had powerful friends. What does that means?" asked Isis.

"Don't worry Isis. They will not win." Replied Poseidon.

"We won't let the win." Said Odin.

"Let's go." Said Zeus and started to walk. Thor came and stopped his father Odin.

"I want to go with you father." Said Thor.

"No son. Stay here and protect your mother." Said Odin and laid his hands on Thor's head.

Thor's mother came to Odin and embraced him.

"Be careful my love." Said Thor's mother and started to cry.

"I will." Said Odin.

Then Odin and the other gods left the place in order to start the war.

* * *

After sometimes later they reached the place. It was a desert. Zeus and the other gods felt a huge power level. The sky started to torn apart again. Hell's gate is started to open. A huge number of army started to fall down on the ground. Hades landed on the ground too but two men were landing with him who were they. Zeus and the other gods couldn't see them clearly. So, they flew close to Hades. When the saw the two guys they became surprised. It was Loki and Bills.

"Loki you. What are you doing here?" asked Odin with fear.

"Bills you. But how did it possible?" said Ra.

"I don't know Ra. But don't be too upset because I will kill you very soon." Replied Bills.

"Loki why are you with him. You are my son come with me." Said Odin.

"I don't have any father. And you are not my father." Said Loki.

"What? What did you say?" asked Odin with anger.

"I am not your son Odin. I have no father." Replied Loki.

"What are you waiting for a war whistle to blow?" asked Hades with smile on his face.

"Think about it again Hades. We won't let anyone win today. And we will vanish you from hell and from the real world. You won't have any existence." Said Zeus.

"Don't think about me. Think about what will happen to you today." Said Hades smiled and started to attack. The war is started. Every single army is fighting with their full power. Weird and powerful animals started to fight and destroy everything. Bills is fighting and walking towards Ra and Isis. Ra and Isis were too much afraid. Because they can feel his power level.

_'oh no! His power level is growing more and more. But how could this be possible.'_ Said Isis to her mind with fear in her eyes.

Then Bills started to attack Isis and Ra. Isis and Ra couldn't attack back because Bills was very strong and fast.

* * *

Meanwhile Loki was attacking Odin very badly.

Up on the sky Hades was attacking Poseidon and Zeus.

"How do you grow this stronger?" Said Poseidon with fear.

"We trained ourselves very much in hell. That's why we became more stronger and more faster." Replied Hades smilingly and attacked Poseidon with his solar beam. The beam shot right to Poseidon's chest and Poseidon felt down up from the sky.

* * *

"What happen father. Are afraid to kill me? Asked Loki smilingly.

Then Loki raised his hand towards Odin, made an energy ball and threw it towards Odin. Odin closed eyes. Suddenly an explosion took place.

* * *

Hades and Zeus saw it.

"Ha ha hah! Told you Zeus. We will win today." Said Hades smilingly.

"I won't let you win." Replied Zeus and started attacking Hades.

* * *

"You all will die today. Today no way you gods could win." Said Bills.

"In your dreams dog." Said Isis with anger.

* * *

Odin was growing weak. Loki was punching him and throwing him through huge mountains.

"I am tired, let's finish this." Said Loki and threw a destructo disk towards Odin. But suddenly someone broke it. There was smoke all around so Loki cannot see him. When the smokes gone away Loki saw that guy and became surprised. It was his step brother the Odin son Thor. Then Thor shot a power blast on Loki and Loki flew away through a mountain. The mountain fall apart.

"Are you alright father?" asked Thor and took his father's hand on to his shoulder.

"Yes, I am alright. But why you came here?" asked Odin.

"To protect you. Mother told me that you were in danger." Said Thor.

* * *

"You cannot beat me Zeus." Said Hades.

Zeus started to grow weak.

_'He is growing powerful. But I am growing weak.' _Said Zeus.

* * *

"Ra is down Isis. I told you to back of. But you didn't listen to me. Now I will take you down too." Said Bills.

* * *

"Now is our chance father let's do it." Said Thor and he and his father started to load their powers. Loki became surprised. Then Thor and Odin started to beat him down.

* * *

Meanwhile Zeus loaded his powers too.

"We don't want this Hades. So go back." Said Zeus with anger.

Now Loki and Bills started to fight back to back and Isis, Odin and Thor punching them. Odin started to talk with Zeus by using his telekinetic powers.

_'Zeus I think we should use our combine powers.'_ Said Odin.

_'But it will be bad. And by the way at this rate we can use I only once.'_ Said Zeus.

_'Odin is right Zeus, we should do it.'_ Said Poseidon.

_'Poseidon you are alive.'_ Said Isis.

_'Listen I have an idea, why don't we shot Bills and Loki at the same time. Because look they are fighting back to back. '_ Said Thor.

_'Let's do it.'_ Said Ra_._

Then Zeus, Odin, Thor, Poseidon, Isis and Ra raised their hands up. They started make a huge thunder power. Hades saw it. He tried to attack Zeus but Zeus made a shield on him.

Suddenly Zeus said "NOW" screamingly everyone released the power. Then it fell down on Bills and Loki's head. A huge explosion took place. Everywhere is smoke. No one can see anything. When smoke got away everyone saw a single body laying down on the ground. Hades ran towards it. He felt that the body was taking breath. Hades took his hands on his shoulder and flew away towards the gate of hell.

"This isn't over yet. I will come back again. And next time victory will be ours." Said Hades as he gone under the hell. The armies of Hades followed him.

The victory is earned. The armies are cheering. Odin stopped them.

"This isn't over yet, men. They will come back again." Said Odin screamingly.

"And when they come we will show them what we are made of." Said Thor as he raised his hands up. The armies said screamingly "YEAH."

"Let's go home Odin." Said Zeus.

"Let's go. Oh! I just forgot. Thank you my son. You saved me again." Said Odin and laid his hand on Thor's head.

"You are welcome father." Replied Thor politely.

Then the gods and their surviving armies returned to the Asgurd.

* * *

**Oh no what the gods have done. They used their combine powers to kill Loki and Bills. Did they killed Bills and Loki or they didn't. And what was that body. whose body was that. What ever was that it was taking breath. Don't know. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : War of the Gods Part 2

**Hi! Guys I know that I don't have any character from DBZ, but please be patient. Because you never know what to expect, so expect everything.**

**Chapter 3 : War of the Gods Part 2**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Disclaimer : I don't own any character of my story.]**

* * *

The war was over. Everyone was happy. Except the gods. Because they didn't won the war. And Hades told that he will come back for more. But the people of Asgurd don't know that. The gods always thought about that. That's why they were so very worried. So now they are going to finish what they have started.

"Zeus, I am very worried about the people of Asgurd. I don't think that they are safe." Said Odin.

"You are right. But we can't let them know about the war." Said Zeus.

"Zeus is right. As long as they don't hear about the war the will stay calm." Said Thor.

"But if they know about it somehow, then what will happen?" asked Isis.

"Then everything will be ruined." Said Ra.

"Why don't we just go and beat them again." Said Poseidon.

"How?" asked Isis.

"We will go to hell and beat them once and for all." Said Poseidon.

"GO TO HELL, are you out of your mind! Said Thor screamingly.

"We don't have any other options. I think what Poseidon said is correct. I agree with him." Said Odin.

"So father you are trying to tell that we all will go to hell in order to stop the violence." Said Thor.

"I am not saying I am telling it." Said Odin.

"Okay, then we all will help you." Said Ra.

"What about you Thor?" asked Isis.

"I have nothing to say. When my father said its okay, then I have no problem." Said Thor and left the place quietly.

"I think your son is upset about this matter." Said Zeus.

"No he's not upset he's just worried." Said Odin.

"Then let's prepare for war." Said Ra.

Then every god stood up and started to get prepare for war. Thor was in his room. He was very much worried about his father. Suddenly Thor heard a voice.

"Don't worry son, your father will be just fine." Said Thor's mother.

"Oh! Mother. No I am just upset." Said Thor.

"Listen, every time I see your father I see a very good person struggling for us. And every time he struggles we survive. Without your father this Asgurd would never exist. For your father we live. We fight and we struggle with him too." Said Tor's mother.

"No mother it's not about struggling, it's about sacrificing his own life." Said Thor and a drop of tear fell down from his eyes.

"Can you tell me why I am not worried?" asked Thor's mother politely.

"Why mother?" asked Thor.

"Because I can count on you." Said Thor's mother.

And then Thor embraced his mother and started to cry.

"Let's go son." Said Odin screamingly from outside.

Thor ran towards his father and started to walk in order to go to the hell.

After sometimes later they reached the place where they fought last time. That same desert.

"Now Isis can you open the gate of hell?" asked Thor.

"No problem but I need a little help for that. Ra can you help me?" Said Isis.

"Oh! Sure why not." Replied Ra.

And started to read the spell of opening the gate of hell. Suddenly the gate of hell started to open. Everyone was very afraid. After opening the gate a huge magnetic power started to take them in. The gods and the gods armies were very scared.

"What is this Isis. Why is this happening?" asked Thor.

"Don't know. Never saw this before." Replied Isis.

Then every single person got themselves into the hell. The gate of hell started to close.

After one or two hours later the gods and their armies woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Zeus.

"I guess we are in the hell." Replied Odin.

"It is totally dark in here, I can't see anything." Said Thor with fear in his eyes.

Suddenly a voice started to talk.

"Why do you came here?" asked the monstrous voice.

"We are here because we want to end our war." Replied Zeus.

"You know you have no chance to kill us in hell." Said the voice and turned the red light of hell on.

"Show yourself." Said Thor.

Then the armies of Hades started attack the gods and their armies of guard. They couldn't do anything to stop them they were so many. Then the gods and their armies started to attack back. The gods started to kill them. But the armies of Hades were keep coming.

"Oh! No they are keep coming." Said Isis with fear.

"What should we do now?" asked Odin.

"I don't know it was all your and Zeus's idea." Replied Ra.

"I told you to not come in here father. Now look we can't win with them." Said Thor.

"Well well look who's here, Odin with his full force." Said Hades smilingly.

"You again Hades." Said Zeus.

"By coming to my place you all have done two bad jobs, first you came to hell without my permission and second you all dare to fight me in hell." Said Hades with anger.

Then Hades started to attack the good gods. The good gods armies were dying.

"They are too much strong and they are just keep coming." Said Thor with fear in his eyes.

"No Thor, they are not strong. The fact is we are growing weak." Said Zeus as he killed an army.

"Wow how intelligent Zeus is. He figured it out. You see in hell the good gods strength cannot lasts long. It's difficult to be strong in hell. But look at us our powers stays in hell every time. Do you know why? Because we trained in the hell for very long time." Said Hades as he killed an army of Zeus.

Suddenly the unknown voice started to speak again.

"You see Zeus you cannot beat us. Because in Asgurd you are strong but in hell we are stronger. So I say you gods just get out of our place and prepare because next time we will attack on the dimensions." Said the unknown voice and opened the gates of hell.

"Just why don't you show your self are you afraid to show yourself?" asked Odin.

"I am not afraid of you." Said the voice.

The gods suddenly felt an unimaginable power level.

"Look I am more powerful then you gods combine."

_'He is very very powerful who is he?'_ Isis talked to his mind.

"At least tell us your name." said Ra.

"Time will tell you." Said the voice.

Then Odin, Thor, Poseidon, Isis and Ra left the hell with their surviving armies and returned to the Asgurd.

"We have to do something in order to save the dimensions." Said Thor.

"I told you before that we can't protect every dimensions." Said Ra.

"That is why we to build up a council." Said Zeus.

"A council of what?" asked Odin.

"A council of guardians." Replied Zeus.

"A council of guardians, what is that?" asked Isis.

"A council to protect the dimensions." Said Poseidon.

"So who would be the members of the council of guardians?" asked Thor.

"Just wait and see. I know who are worthy to do the job." Replied Zeus.

_**[To Be continued]**_

* * *

**Now what will happen. Will the gods manage to build up a council or the evil gods from hell destroys everything and who are the members of the council? Lets see what will happen.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Chosen Avatar

**Whoo! I am tired and sick that's I wasn't able to publish new chapter. But I am back once again with my new chapter. In this chapter you will find an interesting character. The council of Guardians will be build by this character. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: The Chosen Avatar**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

**[Disclaimer : I don't own any character of my story]**

* * *

The gods are now preparing themselves In order to go and protect the dimensions. Zeus, Odin, Thor, Poseidon, Isis and Ra are ready to go to their own blocks. Because they want to protect the innocent people. The innocent people of dimensions. Because they know that something wrong is going to happen.

"Okay is every one ready to go." Said Zeus.

"All is prepared Zeus. Just what we have to go and rescue the blocks." Said Odin.

"Remember all we have to do is to go to the blocks and try to control it okay. Let's do it." Said Zeus.

"Right and if any one falls in danger just call us with this horn." Said Thor and show the Hemidals horn.

"Listen Poseidon you will take the Omega dimensions F block. Isis you will go for G block. Ra take the H block. Odin go and take I block. Thor I give you J block and I will go for the E block." Said Zeus.

"Okay friend from here we will be separated for a huge time. So goodbye." Said Odin.

* * *

Then the gods set flying towards their blocks. Zeus found his block and now he is entering his block controlling room. He sat on a chair the chair was like the ancient kings chair. In front of the chair there is a table. On the table there was a globe. A glob of the dimensions of the block. Zeus put his hands on the globe. Suddenly the globe started to glow. Zeus started to talk.

"Listen the people of the universe I am your god Zeus. I am here to tell everyone that you all are in danger. You have to do what I tell you. If you don't then one day your world, your universe, your dimension will be destroyed forever." Said Zeus and the people of block E started to listen Zeus carefully.

Zeus was trying to communicate with a person who is very important for him. Only with his help Zeus can make a council of guardians. After sometimes he was finally able to communicate with the person who can help Zeus to make a council. He was the infamous avatar Roku. The only avatar who can help Zeus. The chosen avatar. He was somewhere in the dimension 17, practicing his powers. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hello, Roku. You must be the infamous avatar." Said the voice.

Roku became surprised. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Roku.

"I am Zeus. The god of thunder and lightning and I am here to protect your dimensions." Replied the voice of Zeus.

"Oh! Take my deepest apologize mighty Zeus. I didn't recognized you." Said Roku as he kneeled down on the ground.

"You don't have to say that Roku. It was my fault that I disturbed you in your practice." Said Zeus.

"Mighty Zeus tell me what can I do for you?" asked Roku.

"Yes, the fact is I want you do an important job for me an important job that can save the entire block." Said Zeus.

"Our block! What happened to our block?" asked Roku with curiosity.

"Well, the fact is somehow the evil gods were managed to open the gates of hell. They came to the Asgard and started to create violence. Then they told us that they will attack the blocks and destroy the dimensions." Replied Zeus.

"Destroy the blocks and the dimensions well that's quite impossible. No one was ever able to destroy the blocks. Because every block has 17 dimensions, which is impossible to destroy." Said Roku with fear.

"Yes, that is right, even I can't destroy a block, It takes lots of energy to do so. But when we fought with them for the first time they were more strong than the last time and when we went to hell to end the war we felt a dangerous energy, which is enough to destroy the alpha blocks." Said Zeus.

"Oh! No then it's impossible to stop them." Said Roku with fear.

"Yes, but we will find a way to stop him." Said Zeus.

"So what I should I do?" asked Roku.

"I want you to make a council, a council of Guardians." Said Zeus.

"For what mighty Zeus?" asked Roku.

"To protect the dimensions." Replied Zeus.

"But how can the council stop them when the gods have no chance against them." Said Roku.

"Listen Roku, there is some way to stop them. The almighty creator created all of us and when he created us he gave everyone a weakness. So they also have weaknesses. We just have to find them." Said Zeus.

"Don't worry mighty Zeus. I will do your work. I will make a council." Said Roku.

"But remember Roku the council must be strong. The members of the council must be the best warriors." Said Zeus.

"Don't worry I know some men who is enough powerful to save the dimension." Said Roku.

"Good. Then I can count you." Said Zeus.

"Yes, but how many members will stay in the council?" asked Roku.

"There are no limits. But make sure that the members are strong." Said Zeus.

"Don't worry I will make a strong council." Said Roku.

"Now let me give you the powers to visit the dimensions." Said Zeus.

Suddenly Roku started to glow.

"Now you have the power to visit the dimensions. But remember Roku, in the other dimensions your powers will not be same as you have in your dimension." Said Zeus.

"Thank you mighty Zeus. I will not fail you." Said Roku.

"I know and listen please tell if you need any help." Said Zeus and stopped talking. Roku realized that Zeus was gone. Then Roku left his training place to create the portal to go to another dimension.

_'Now I will go to the dimension where I can find the ghost hero or should I say a ghost god.'_ Said Roku to his mind.

Then Roku raised his hands and made a human sized energy ball. The energy ball suddenly started to open. When the energy ball opened Roku step into it and closed the energy ball and started to ran. After sometime he saw a day light. When He reached the light he to go through it. Then he realized that he was up on the sky.

Suddenly Roku woke up and found himself lying on the ground.

"Finally I reached the dimension. Now let's find the guy." Said Roku to himself and started to walk.

* * *

**Finally Roku has arrived to the dimension but what kind of dimension is it and who is the ghost god? all answers will be found in my next chapter.**

* * *

**BYE!**


End file.
